


By your side, always.

by arikurata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, and also cruel, junko is the popular girl, komahina is just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arikurata/pseuds/arikurata
Summary: ___________________________________________________________________________They are just dumb teenagers playing spin the bottle, but Junko is just too mean and Nagito is Hajime's soft point.(also a little bit GundhamxSonia ;] )
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	By your side, always.

**Author's Note:**

> um, hello!! this idea just kept coming to me before going to sleep so I HAD to write this. This is my first time publishing a work, and I don't write quite often so I would appreciate any kind of criticism ;]

The evening was going good by so far, the chilling weather of summer was giving a comfortable atmosphere. It was just couple of teenagers hanging out in the park, until Junko's loud voice broke the silence,

"Okayy, I am like superr bored." said Junko.

She sounded like she was constantly chewing a gum in her mouth. Everyone gave their attention to her and it was all silence for a while. No one had an idea in their head and were too lazy to do anything. Ibuki usually was the loud person on the group but she had no idea what to do. Chiaki was playing Animal Crossing on her switch, she seemed uninterested by the whole situation. Junko was looking like she was waiting for an answer and kept looking at the others. Because of the tense atmosphere created by Junko, Kazuichi opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Gundham.

"Maybe, we could-" Gundham was speaking but Kazuichi was looking pissed and started to talk,

"Oh man, you can't just cut me like that!" said in anger. Now everyone was looking at Kazuchi, even including Chiaki, because of his loud angry voice.

But after a couple of seconds everyone get back to what they were doing, It was the same shit they know. It wasn't anything new that Gundham and Kazuichi were arguing. "Ugh, Shut up Kazuichi." said Junko, she usually wouldn't care about those but she seemed like she was going to say something, "I just know what we are going to do."

She get up from where she was sitting and started to walk towards Hajime. She aggressively took the bottle from Hajime's hand. Hajime looked curious and angry at the same time. He asked what she was up to but he was only silenced by Junko. She turned the bottle upside down and poured all the soda to the grass. After all the bottle was empty she turned towards others.

"So what we are going to do is," everyone was looking at Junko who was looking pretty confident as always, "We are going to play spin the bottle!"

Seriously? Spin the bottle? Hajime thought to himself. All this junk was to play this stupid game? But he (and others) just knew how scary Junko was when she is not listened.

"Well, now you all will sit in a circle," Everyone got up to form a circle on the grass. "No, Chiaki and Ibuki change places" said Junko. Ibuki seemed exited to do something new and Chiaki wasn't even interested on what's going on. "Then let's not waste any time and start playing." She leaned inside of the circle and turned the bottle. The bottle kept turning and slowly stopped at Gundham and Sonia. Ibuki blew a whistle and Kazuichi gave her a dead stare.

"Oh my, I- Gundam?" Sonia looked quite surprised, but before she could say anything Gundham got up and gently hold Sonia's hand, pulling her to stand up. "If you allow me, my dark Queen?" said Gundham. Sonia started blushing and nodded as to say yes. He took the girls right hand and slowly get it closer to his lips, leaving a small kiss. After he kissed the back of Sonia's hand, he took a step back and set the girls hand free. Ibuki blew a second whistle and started clapping hands, others joined her but it didn't last long. "I think this will do." said Gundham sitting back to his place. After the small silence, "Yeah whatever." said Junko and turned the bottle once more.

The bottle kept turning for a while and stopped at Junko and Nagito. It was the worst match possible. They were never getting along, hating each other with a burning passion. Hajime freaked out for a second worried for Nagito. Wait, why he was worrying for Nagito in first place? It was all silence for couple seconds which felt like forever. The atmosphere was very timid and no one knew what to do.

Junko breaking the silence"Ew no, I am not kissing that piece of trash." said in a disgusted tone.

Hajime turned his head to look at Nagito. His face had no reaction at all or he was very good at hiding it. Hajime couldn't read his emotions at all, but he wanted to know. It was hurting him seeing Nagito struggling just by himself all the time. He was not showing but he cared about him. Junko started talking again, "Ugh whatever. Let's turn this junk agai-". Her words was cut by Hajime who was suddenly standing up. His body was acting without him knowing and now everyone was staring at him. Isn't that just _perfect._ He panicked and just said "Okay. I'll kiss Nagito then." Now all of his friends were staring him at shock. He isn't going to go back now. "Get up Nagito. I said I'll kiss you."

"No Hinata-kun, you don't have to be this nice. I am just a piece of trash, not worthy of love." said Nagito with a straight face.

He had zero self-confidence and He must've gone trough a lot to feel this way, Hajime thought. It made him feel this heavy feeling in his chest when he thought about Nagito's past life before highschool. He just couldn't bare it.

Hajime pulled Nagito's hand fast and made him stand up. "N- No, You don't have to-" Nagito was stuttering and panicking. "Shut up, Nagito." said Hajime and put his left hand on his neck, pulling each other closer. He could feel Nagito's breath on his skin. Is he really going to kiss him? His heart was beating so fast like it was going to get out of there. Finally Hajime pulled Nagito to himself and their lips met eachother, It was this soft feeling he never experienced before. It was nice. He wondered if he thought the same too. He would like to just stop the time right now and stay like this, which was not possible... also they were infront of their friends.

Nagito pulled himself away from Hajime and turned his face other way, He was looking cute when he was blushing. It made it super obvious because of his pale skin. Hajime backed of a little bit and give him some space. Now there was this awkward silence between them. Even Junko was staying silent now. Nagito looked up to sky and then to his phone looking at the hour.

"I think it's getting late. I should bring you back home Hinata-kun." said Nagito.

Chiaki raised her head, "Wait, you two are leaving already? I was about to go too." She started to get up but pulled back down by Ibuki who was next to her. "Ouch- Why would you do that?" Ibuki looked at Chiaki and tried to give a hint. "Haha. I think you should stay here a little bit more." said Ibuki.

After everything was settled "Um, Okay. I think we should get going." said Nagito and Hajime nodded in agreement. 

* * *

It has been almost 5 minutes since they have got out of the park, it was nothing but this awkward silence which was bugging Hajime. Their hands back was touching eachother quite often which would make his heart jump. The more Nagito stayed silent like this, it was unbearable to not say anything. They literally kissed a couple minutes ago and he wasn't even saying anything about it. Nagito didn't seemed like he was going to talk so Hajime opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Nagito himself.

"Why did you do it, Hinata-kun?"

After Nagito's sudden question Hajime was caught unprepared, not knowing what to say or what to do.

" _What?_ What do you mean why?". He really didn't knew what to do in this kind of situation.

"You know what I am saying. Hinata-kun, I am just a scum and you are too nice. I don't deserve this kind of specialness." said Nagito, his head looking down. Hajime knew he had an awful childhood but still, it made his heart shatter when he saw Nagito be too harsh to himself. Hearing him talk shit about himself made this big hole in his heart that he didn't even know how to explain or tell to anybody. Hajime wanted to let him know that it was okay, he was worthy of love and he was more than he thought he was. The problem was he just didn't know how. There was this huge pile of feelings he couldn't even name, how is he going to actually going to _tell_ it. He slowly turned his head to look at Nagito, who was looking like he was suffering inside.

You know what? Fuck all this shit.

"It's because I like you Nagito. Don't you understand?" He finally said it. Let all of his feelings out, once in for all.

After Hajime confessed, Nagito turned his head really fast and looked at Hajime. "You're serious?" said Nagito. Hajime was tired at this point, instead of trying to answer him he aimed for Nagito's hand and hold it tightly which made them blush a ~~little bit~~ lot.

Rest of the road was just silence. But this time it was different. Instead of an awkward silence, there was this nice atmosphere reminded them of home somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe helloo >-< I know it doesn't make sense Junko was hanging out with them lol but it was for plot purposes i guess. Thank you for reading~ Feel free to correct my any spelling/grammar errors! :))


End file.
